jakeknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Winters
1.Profile Jacob Joseph Delatte(born April 10, 2000), known by his stage name Jake Winters, is a American rapper, singer, songwriter, and author. He was born in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. When he was nine years old, he moved to the Port Allen and Brusly. Winters trained as an writer, and currently still is, before he started on his first mixtape in 2012. Jake Knight is an alter ego that is used as the main personality, but they all decided to have a name that none of the egos had. Winters is known for his alter egos and accents, notably British cockney. His clothing has given him recognition as an imaginative dresser. 2.Biography Early life Jacob Joseph Delatte was born April 10, 2000 in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, the capital city of Louisiana, to parents Sheila Ward and Don Delatte, both plant workers, respectively. His dad is American, while his mom comes from German ancestry. Winters is the youngest brother compared to his three older brothers,Derek, Brett, and Nick, and two older sisters, Kristen and Maggie. Winters attended Dutchtown Primary School, Duplesis Primary School, Cohn Elementry School,Lukeville Upper Elementy School,Brusly Middle School, and Praireville Middle School. He currently takes art and technology. Winters has a passion to become an author and rapper/singer, and maybe an actor. Career '2006-2010: Writing short stories' As a kid I wote little one page short stories on looseleaf, front and back, and had some of the students and teachers read them. They liked it very much. One time, my third grade teachers daughter read one of my short stories and liked it A LOT. She made the whole class stand up and she did a remix to the Pledge of Allegiance to co-respond with my book. This really inspired me to continue my writing career. 2011-present: Singing and rapping Since I was a kid I always listened to music and went around the house singing real loud because my earphones were in. But, when I turned eleven I began playing my music on my speakers in my room and played around singing mini-concerts. It helped my voice a lot. The, one night my brother, Brett, and I were on youtube and we ended up looking up Nicki Minaj. I went through many of her songs and really connected with her and liked her. About a week later I began playing her songs again and instead of my usual music I did my mini-concerts to, I did it to her and really enjoyed myself more. So, now I work on my rap and I have started on my mixtape The Return. Personal life While some songs and words have implied that Jake Knight is bisexual, my words state, "I just embrace all people of all lifestyles and I don’t tell them they are bad people. And I say girls are beautiful and girls and boys are sexy and they need to be told that, and if they don’t have anyone to tell them that and mean it, I’m gonna tell them that. But I feel like people always wanna define me and I don’t wanna be defined"- A quote from Nicki Minaj interview. He reiterated his dislike of being labeled, saying: "The point is, everyone is not black and white. There are so many shades in the middle, and you’ve got to let people feel comfortable with saying what they want to say when they want to say it"- also a quote from a different Nicki Minaj interview. During an interview in the May 2010 issue of Details, Nicki Minaj was asked if she felt hip-hop was becoming more gay-friendly. She responded, "I think the world is getting more gay-friendly, so hip-hop is too. But it's harder to imagine an openly gay male rapper being embraced, people view gay men as having no street credibility. But I think we'll see one in my lifetime."I agree with this paeagraph. In October 2011, Jake's grandmother died of dimentia, and in 2012 his grandfather comitted suicide. Artistry Public image Winters is known for wearing imaginative clothes and highlighting his hair. My fashion is describes as "risk-taking", "bold sartorial choices", and "far-out",and "colorful", "crazy" and stated that "the world would certainly be very quiet without Mr. Winters". Alter egos :Main article: Alter egos While growing up, Jake's school life was often chaotic, with kids bullying him. As a means of escape, he would create characters and live his life through them, saying, "To get away from all their bullying, I would imagine being a new person. 'Skylar' was my first identity – that stayed with me for a while. I went on to 'Daemon,' then 'Jake Knight'. Fantasy was my reality." On July 4, 2010, Winters assumed an alter ego named "Romeo". He was having fun and crushing on girls. During the winter of 2010 I thought to contain a crazy boy(Daemon) I would need a parent, so I created his father 'Michael', a british man that continues the 80's style that follows the rules. To explain one of my alter egos, "Daemon Knight," which Winters claims is his "twin brother" , along with 'Skylar' that was born inside him, out of rage, and becomes him when he is angry. He’s the boy that lives inside of me. He's a lunatic and he's gay. Daemon also has a "father" called "Michael Knight," Rapping technique Knight is known for his animated rapping style, particularly his flow. He often combines metaphors, punchlines, and wordplay into his work. I want to be "a rapper with a gift for comic accents and unexpected turns of phrase. He's a walking exaggeration, outsize in sound, personality and look. And he's a rapid evolver, discarding old modes as easily as adopting new ones." His alter egos are incorporated in his lyrics through his use of British accents (Daemon Knight) and being soft-spoken (Ken.) I do my thing. I have my own way of doing it. Influences Knight has stated that artists who have influenced his musical style include Nicki Minaj, Demi Lovato, Rihanna, Hollywood Undead, Rascal Flatts, ... Discography Mixtapes * The Return (2013)